


【柱斑】人生如戏car4-我疯起来连自己的同人文都写

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 还是那个演员AU。其实算是《预言》的番外啦，《人生如戏》的第4篇，不看正文没关系，我会努力交代清楚的。
Relationships: 柱斑；Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 4





	【柱斑】人生如戏car4-我疯起来连自己的同人文都写

对赌成功，公司上市，身价翻了十几倍，作为团扇娱乐背后实际控制人的宇智波斑，最近终于能一边做饭一边哼歌，享受午后的透过窗户的晴朗阳光，要的就是这份悠闲的心态。

照烧鸡排的浓稠酱汁不停地淋在金黄焦脆的表面，激发的香气接连不断勾着肚子里的馋虫，斑不出意外地看到柱间溜达过来靠着厨房门框，捏着半个橘子打量他忙来忙去。

小锅里煮着的西兰花和胡萝卜交替翻滚，红绿两色从浮着的细碎油花里被捞出来晾凉。

“手洗了没有？”斑摆好盘，督促他别挡道。”唔……“

柱间飞快地收回喂了一瓣的手，“这个超甜的，很好吃。”

斑顺势把盛着鸡排饭的盘子塞给他，“看来我加的蜂蜜没用了。”

“我去端杯柠檬水好了。”柱间从善如流地起身，难得最近他们有空，窝在家哪里也不去，什么通告都不用接，美其名曰帮斑挑挑以后要签约的艺人。

他们都没有喝汤的习惯，每日摄入的食物严格计算热量，柠檬水因为兼具美白和开胃两个优点，一时成了饮料榜上的常客。

趁着柱间离开的功夫，斑瞅了瞅方才忙碌出的成果，被打了岔摆得相当随意，有颗西蓝花挂在米饭堆上摇摇欲坠，在它不安分地滚出盘子边缘之前，一双筷子突兀地杀出来，把它夹住吃掉了。

一场新旧交替悄悄在饭桌上发生。

柱间回来就看到斑鼓囊囊的腮帮，把餐盘里最漂亮的西蓝花夹给他，“喜欢吃的话就多吃点。”

“……”

看着机缘巧合又转回来的绿色小东西，斑愣了愣，“你怎么肯定就是西蓝花？”

柱间夹起盘子里的心形胡萝卜片，“我平常都切花的。”

“我拿了个最近的模具不行吗？”

千错万错，不能戳破宇智波的心事，柱间学乖了，岔开话头，“你哼的是《流星来的那一夜》的主题曲，想签那位男二号？”

按照斑现在的身价，其实用不到自己接戏，突然对口碑不错的小众电影感兴趣，导演又是不熟的人，最大的可能性就是为了公司。

“有意向，看他演技还不错。”

喝下去的柠檬水不是滋味，因为保密工作做得好，不熟的人根本不清楚他们的关系，只会以为斑是团扇娱乐热捧的赚钱工具。而柱间所属的公司是木叶传媒，斑在决策的时候并不避着他这点让他非常受用。

柱间把脆骨咬得咔嚓咔嚓响，“看起来长相不错，够高，够帅，听说也很风趣幽默。”

“演技不浮夸，”斑边吃饭边强调，“也是科班出身，未来可期。”

柱间嘴里的鸡排顿时不香了，“要尽快签下来吗？”

“不急，本来就是双向选择。”

“哦。”柱间低下头扒饭，半天也没再说什么话，只在最后收了餐具，表示洗碗就不劳斑费心，“你先去忙自己的事吧。”

斑找了那位男演员过去的作品，在主演那一栏看到了柱间的名字。他抱着笔记本拉着一头雾水的人过来瘫在沙发上，把那部叫做《我与你长发及腰》的电视剧又浏览了一遍。

“你们拍过对手戏。”斑看着仿佛公开处刑的柱间在沙发上扭动，“正经点。”

“不算对手戏吧。”柱间继续扭动，“我出手教训的是黑帮老大，他只是下面的打手。”

“葫芦娃救爷爷，”斑按住往他怀里钻的头，“你也有被打这么惨的时候，有点好笑。”

“嗯，”柱间简直没眼看，“女主人设比较能折腾，赌气分手乱跑，就被黑帮绑架了……”

“他说最喜欢的前辈是你。”斑指着搜索出来的结果，“你们上过同一档综艺。”

“滚筒平衡游戏四个人一起玩的。”柱间从他大腿上抬起头，“他第一轮就掉下去了。”

“所以，为什么不直接给我你对他的评价？”斑扯了扯他额前的须须，“有什么需要避嫌的吗？”

“其实不是他个人的原因……就是……”

见到柱间吞吞吐吐，斑突然间明白了，把两个人的名字一起输入搜索栏，默不作声浏览起来。

《暗恋成真》、《密爱专情》、《潜规则之愿者上钩》……斑看了简介就笑了，“看不出来在粉丝心里他还是个娇花万人迷，你变成了和黑帮老大抢人的舔狗备胎。”

“……”柱间在心里叹气。

短促的鼠标点击声后是长久的沉默，应该是斑在专注的阅读内容，“3P，调教，捆绑囚禁emmmm……口味挺重的啊。”

“……好像他的粉头比较重口。”柱间又要埋到他怀里扭动了。

“都和你没关系，”斑摸着他的头发，“你就是个负责接盘的……呃……”

“……”柱间简直无言以对了，谁知道那些粉丝把他在剧里的性格拿过来移花接木，写出了黑白两道抢傻白甜小混混的故事。

“何德何能让你接盘啊。”斑任由柱间抱着他消沉，“能把你看成老实人，看来社会的毒打经历得太少。”

“呜……”柱间抱着他的腰，在凶其他人的炸毛斑蹭起来别提多爽了。

与人相处时感觉舒服，只是他用情商在迁就你，并不是能够拿来做舔狗的YY条件。斑对此嗤之以鼻，看完一段吐槽了一段。

“现在的问题是，”斑戳戳柱间的肩膀，“你们同人文的数量，比我们柱斑的还多。”

这一系列“你们”“我们”的划分，让柱间尴尬得脚趾抓地，“……我也不想给你戴批发绿帽。”

“看来，我真的要签下他了。”斑在柱间的惊讶里做出了决定，在柱间耳边嘀咕，“以后不会让他和你出现在同一部剧，给他造个新的CP解绑洗粉……另外……”

所谓的另外，就是圈内突然出现一位大佬太太，开车干脆利落，奔放大胆，花样百出，只是ID有些摸不着头脑，似乎就是为了坐实空降的身份，干脆叫做天碍震星。

第一篇就是镜子play：

宇智波斑从来没想过，自己会有类似羞涩的情绪，他被哄着打开双腿的样子，能让千手柱间眼里像燃烧了情欲的火苗，两根硬邦邦的器官挨挨蹭蹭，分不清与身后贴近的温度想比，哪个更灼热，哪个更滚烫。

挂在身上的白色衬衫前襟敞开，几颗扣子还勾连着线头晃动，浸透汗水的胸膛和腰侧隐约勾勒出修长紧实的线条，偏大的廓形松松垮垮地挂在肩膀。

贲张的血脉在脖颈的吮吻下加速了搏动，斑费力地扭过头去索要一个吻，然而柱间把他向上托了托，他微启的双唇间只能泄露出脸红心跳的呻吟，换来了柱间难耐的喘息。

“我记得，斑以前在我走近就会炸毛，敏感得像只猫一样跳起来，我以为是生气的脸红，没想到……”柱间从小腹抚摸到大腿，把他全身的痕迹一览无余地展示，“真可爱啊……这里也是粉色的……”

冰凉的润滑剂在指尖透出折射的莹光，还没等看清是食指还是中指，不速之客就毫不留情地闯了进来，可能那个贪心的家伙只是嘴上怜惜，直接两指深入进来，这时他脑中浮现的念头，居然是庆幸平时柱间每周会剪指甲，而且细心的打磨掉不平整的地方，避免刮伤他。

“想什么呢，心不在焉……”柱间是如此熟悉他的敏感点，在记忆中的位置刮搔抚按，他就全身发软使不上力。带着薄汗的身体在情潮涌动下酥酥麻麻的，带着侵略的呼吸引来颤栗，每一寸皮肤因为被吻过而唤醒了欢愉，他迫不及待地挺起了胸膛，把急切的渴望表露出来，镜中他的躯体已经斑痕遍布，有些是吮吸的微红，有些是舔咬的青紫……

“柱间，呃……柱间……”

在斑因为眼前的自己而失神，粗大的茎体不顾头部进入的阻碍，坚定而执着地闯了进来。

“斑不说话，是在用心感受吗？”

斑在进入前所未有的深度连喘息也破碎起来，“我，有多用心……得看你有多，用力了……”

“那好，你今天这么诚实，我自然会让你满意……”

随着起起落落的快感斑的眼神渐渐失焦，只剩下镜子里模糊的两个人影。自己的阴茎硬到酸胀，囊袋也愈发饱满，这一切的一切都预示着他快要达到高潮了，他精力集中到身后的刺激，在柱间退出时尽力挽留，在插入时调整放松。

然而柱间并不领情，在他的肩膀上重重咬下，趁着他呼痛的片刻，托着他的身体，次次都擦过碾磨过敏感点，“这是我的进攻，你不用急着反击……”

斑跟不上他的节奏，后穴在刺激下痉挛，恨恨地咬了一口柱间的小臂，“受不了了？”

柱间在他身后低低笑了，“看来斑对我的了解还是太少，我们有一晚上的时间……我是希望你醒来还有精神，看来会错意了。”

他还敢提醒来？如果做完还有力气，斑一定要结结实实打柱间一顿。

文章一发出，底下粉丝纷纷留言：

“第一！”

“我不信，我们斑爷怎么会是这么奔放的人，他明明那么高冷！”

“你这也太OOC了吧，不过既然是pwp就……gkd”

“是有点夸张，不过好有画面感，应该参考了不少Yellow片”

“背后敏感这个属性有点萌，怎么上厕所啊我说？”

“朱迪怎么像个禽兽，欲求不满，对于这样的人我只想说……太棒了吧！”

天碍震星几乎不回复粉丝评论，只在有人问“太太是只写柱斑吗？”简洁短促地回了个，“嗯。”

更新的时间不固定，从目前发表的六篇来看，有时候是下午三点，有时候是凌晨五点，与正常上班族的朝九晚五很不匹配。有粉丝没忍住，“太太早点休息。”得到的回复是，“刚睡醒。”

更新的内容就是变着法的开车，健身房的浴室，宾利的后座，高层的飘窗，甚至有一篇是柱间蒙着脸，靠着斑的反应，猜测他把蜂蜜涂在了哪里……

天碍震星的脑洞震惊了很多人，不算重口，又看起来很会玩。有人留言希望能开点梗，他说脑洞一般靠投骰子，投出什么最后写什么。

最后被粉丝磨的没办法，他说预告下次会涉及dirty talk，不喜欢可以取关。

……

“明明做了一番心理建设，”斑对着无语望天的柱间，“说了一句‘我插得你爽不爽’你就笑场了。”

“因为想起了很有名的台词，没忍住。”看着柱间在头上比了个插簪子的动作，“‘官人每次都把我插得很好看。’”

斑的额头隐约有点黑线。

“现在呢，我经常检查剧本里的台词有没有歧义，如果哪天被做成表情包，那就麻烦了。”

“怕变成谐星吗？”

“也不是啦，正经的人偶尔装傻充楞会效果很好，”柱间垂下眼睛，“如果总是挖空心思去逗别人笑，那留给自己的欢乐一定不多吧。”

斑试探性地问他，“我在身边你也会有不开心的时候？”

“怎么会呢，”柱间抱着他，在侧脸留了个轻如羽毛的吻，“有斑在身边，我总会变得很自信，好像什么都能做。”

斑瞟了瞟两人一丝不挂的下身，柱间揉揉脸，豁出去了，“我一定会把娘子插得很好看的！”

斑立刻气炸，“谁是娘子！好看你个xxxx！”

得到的回复除了“啊？？？就这……？”点赞数有一百多，更为瞩目的是名为“你不懂的沉香”留了个言，“求把柱间换掉，他除了馋斑斑的身子还会干什么，走肾都不行，太渣了。”

天碍震星只回复两个字，“滚粗。”

你不懂的沉香很委屈，“这不是会dirty talk吗？开假车还不让说？”

天碍震星回了有史以来最长的一句，“床上dirty talk才是开车，我说过一定写车吗？。”

隔天有小号在CPtag下不点名挂出某写手有诸多毛病，比如视角单一，柱间就像个人形打桩机，比如后半段总是结束得特别仓促，莫名期妙就结尾了，再比如斑描写特别暴力，哪有情侣相处用打架招呼。

天碍震星直接在贴下回复，“爱看看，不看滚。”

这种嚣张的言论当然引起了不明真相的人不满，直接导致账号某天变成了404。

有个默默无名的账号“廓庵入鄽垂手”整理了太太的文包，成了他在博客发表的唯一一篇文章。粉丝这才发现每次他都抢了沙发，除了留个“第一”也没说过别的话。他在放文包的页面留了这么一段话，

“太太不更新的第一天，想他。

太太不更新的第二天，想他想他。

太太不更新的第三天，想他想他想他。

太太再不更新，我就用Excel表往下拉了。

PS.太太这个称呼太奇妙了，忍不住想多叫叫。”

“叫太太有什么问题吗？”虽然有人这么问，但是廓庵入鄽垂手并没有回答。

自发排队的粉丝在下面接起了留言，太太不更新的第N天，想他×N。

“你看，斑，叫太太有什么问题吗？”柱间翻到这条留言，对着气鼓鼓的斑一阵安慰。“又不是……”

斑知道没说完的半句话是什么——又不是让你叫我老公。可是明知道柱间在装傻，他竟然无法反驳。柱间最近在床上意外地配合他就算了，没想到还取了个复杂得记不住的ID，一直偷偷追文抢沙发。

想起柱间哄着他说“么么哒”的样子，原因找到了。斑很想强调，他打字的时候一直面无表情！才不是噘嘴闭着眼的傻样子！

N并没有变大很久，在N=10的这一天，天碍震星重新注册了账号，更新了一篇《你是我的柠檬水》：

宇智波斑端了两杯放水放在千手柱间面前，气定神闲地对他说，“一杯是蜂蜜柠檬水，另一杯不是。你选吧。”

千手柱间傻乎乎地乐开了花，“我当然是选另一杯了……嗯……嘶……”

“另一杯我只放了柠檬没放蜂蜜。”宇智波斑咬着吸管，无视了对方委屈眨巴的大眼睛。

卖萌没用，你再眨眼睛也没我大！

千手柱间挤在他身边挨挨蹭蹭，“那你欠我的蜂蜜，怎么还？”

宇智波斑的脸有些发烧，“柠檬都是你软磨硬泡让我喝的……”

“好嘛，我知道了。”千手柱间叼过他的吸管喝了一口，“果然尝过酸味以后的甜，才会更甜。”

多余的话被宇智波斑堵了回去，正是因为这个世界不完美，我才知道你有多好。

这篇文下的粉丝只剩了“……”刷屏，因为他们没想到，天碍震星不开车，怎么改走日常小甜饼了，两个人成了彻头彻尾的恋爱脑……难道是……被和谐怕了吗？？？

“不不，斑，我觉得你是缺素材了，”柱间掀开被子钻进去，“我们一起努力积累啊！我买了好几个新骰子！””

斑踹了他一脚，“你都跟他解绑了，现在他也知道老板的男人不该惹，给我下去！”


End file.
